


Duel

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x reader. Based on a Tumblr prompt with the word "duel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

“Alright, Roadrunner, you ready for this?” You said with a grin, widening your eyes comically as you held your guard up, in the sparring ring jumping from side to side like you were about to enter battle with Ronda Rousey. “Not gonna know what hit ya!”

Pietro rolled his eyes but smiled back, crossing his arms over his chest; his taut shoulder muscles blatantly apparent under the fitted Under Armour shirt he had on. “If you’re so confident, why don’t we make things a little more interesting, yes?”

“Oooh, I like interesting,” you said coyly, standing still and resting a hand on one hip. “What do you have in mind?”

Pietro’s smile turned into a smirk, and mirroring your flirtatious tone, replied, “Loser takes winner out for dinner. Like real dinner.” His blue eyes locked on yours, the crafty challenge lighting up his handsome face.

Your pulse quickened involuntarily at the thought of Pietro’s toned physique in a dress shirt at a nice restaurant, but you kept your cool. You smoothed your ponytail forward over your shoulder and stepped closer to the Sokovian, gazing up at him from underneath your thick eyelashes.

“So, like a date?” You asked innocently, your body language contrary to your tone.

Your smirk matched Pietro’s, but yours widened as his eyes couldn’t help wandering toward your chest. “Yes, if that’s alright with you, princessa,” he purred affectionately.

You stepped even closer to him, savoring the fervent glow in his eyes as he took in the closing distance between your bodies. “I’d love that, Piet,” you replied happily, clasping a hand on his shoulder and chuckling as his eyes widened slightly at the unexpected touch. “And WHEN I win, I’m going to take so much delight in ordering the best bottle of champagne there is.”

Pietro laughed and patted your hand, resting his own on top of it half a second longer than usual. “And WHEN I win, we’re really going to have to find that answer to when you asked me if I just had a black hole and not a stomach.”

You giggled as you both moved back to your places, hands up. “You’re on, Blondie,” you said determinedly. You both counted down to one and moved toward each other swiftly – but only one of you was fully prepared to attack.

You launched yourself at Pietro and were surprised at how easily you took him down, his resistance pitiful as you had him pinned in about four seconds.

You let go of his arms, tucking a solitary strand of loose hair behind your ears while you straddled him still; raising your own arms up in exasperation. “Pietro, what the hell was that?!”

Suddenly, you were the one pinned with Pietro grinning above you and you were even more confused. “Had to find way to take you out without chance of you saying no,” he said simply with a low chuckle. “We can rematch after our date if you want.”

You groaned but laughed; quite flattered that he would devise this plan to let himself lose just to be able to officially take you on a date himself. And if you were being really honest, you were pretty turned on as well.

Pietro moved off of you and you swung up to rest sideways, your body held upright by your arm as your legs tucked in neatly beside you. Pietro scooched in next to you, biting his lip as he tried to contain his laughter at the look on your face: torn between yelling at him and complimenting him.

“It was good plan, yes?” He asked, tilting his head to look at you with a playful grin.

“Yes, it was, I admit it,” you swatted at him jokingly and his expression softened to one of tenderness.

“So I pick you up at 7 then?” He said coolly, leaning back onto his elbows as he clicked his heels together.

You exhaled and looked at him fondly, this silly, sweet, undeniably sexy man who sat before you. Who was genuinely interested in you. You inched your face close to his and before he could react, planting a light kiss on his cheek. “Yes, shithead, 7 sounds good.”

Without looking back at his expression, you stood up and ducked out of the ring, only turning around at Pietro’s voice calling your name.

“What, Pietro?”

Pietro stood up and crossed his arms on the ropes, leaning over with that radiant smile of his, his blue eyes filled with affection.

“I like you, too.”

You bit your lip this time to keep your smile from breaking your whole face, giving him a small nod to share the unspoken feelings you had for him. You turned to walk out the door again but looked back this time, placing a hand over your mouth as you saw him jumping up and down with his back turned to you and pumping his fist in the air.

“Pietro,” you called out, voice shaking with suppressed laughter and he whipped around, color spreading through his cheeks. You didn’t let him answer before you continued, your voice having him beaming at you once more.

“I’m really happy you let me win.”


End file.
